Urban Legends of Lima
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day 1450b: After Kurt and Finn brought up their encounter with Sue, Burt and Carole contemplate a secret they have known and kept for a while. - Sylvesters series extra - ANNIVERSARY CYCLE, day 1, shift B


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 69th cycle. Now cycle 70!_

* * *

**_GLEEKATHON FOURTH ANNIVERSARY CYCLE -_**_ It's October again, which means another year of Gleekathon is about to wrap up! At the end of the month it will have been four years since I've started doing my daily stories! As always, I will be celebrating this with a special cycle of stories to touch on my favorite stories I've done throughout the year. There will be two installments each on Thursdays, Saturdays, Mondays, and Wednesdays. The remaining days will feature, as they have in the last several months, new chapters of the latest story in my Doctor Who/Glee crossover series. As far as the anniversary stories go, it will be as I've done before, taking those past stories and either doing a prequel, sequel, POV swap, genre swap, alternate ending, or additional scenes._

**_This_**_ **story** is ADDITIONAL SCENES on "It's the Story of a Girl" a Sylvesters series story originally posted between April 4 and April 24 2013.  
_

_(This is a shift day, which means there will be two stories posted today!)_

* * *

**"Urban Legends of Lima"  
Burt/Carole  
Sylvesters series extra  
_(all series now listed under the communities tab in my profile)_  
**

They were both getting ready for bed, and as much as they had tried to steer the boys away from speculation, Carole couldn't deny that it was still running through her mind. The fact was she hadn't been completely honest with the boys, or with Burt.

It wasn't as though she was keeping track of the cheerleading coach and her life, but they didn't live in that wide of a neighborhood that she didn't see some things once in a while. Sue Sylvester created enough of an impression when she was in a room that you really needed to be in your own private bubble not to notice her. And it was one thing to notice her, but to intervene was another.

She remembered the first time she had met the girl as one of Finn's Glee Club friends. Right away she had a feeling like she'd seen her before, but she didn't know how to place her. She'd tried to ask, and the young cheerleader had given a vague answer that didn't get her any closer. If anything, she was further away. It wasn't until she'd attended one of Finn's football games and seen the Cheerios standing around their coach. It had drawn her eye so much that she'd nearly missed a play until the roar of the crowd had turned her eyes back to her son on the field.

Later at home, she had figured it out. That was Sue's little girl. She hadn't seen her since she was a child, but she was sure it was her, cheering on her mother's squad. She hadn't thought that much more of it at the time, so she'd let it go. Sometimes when she would see Brittany, she would ask her how her mother was, and the blonde gave a vague answer as usual before stepping elsewhere. There was nothing out of the ordinary there, not where Brittany was concerned.

"Is it just me," Burt spoke then, and she blinked, turning to him. "Or do they not even know who they're dealing with here?"

"What?" she chuckled.

"Saying Sylvester doesn't have a kid when they sit with her every day."

"So you figured it out, too?" Carole guessed.

"Please, she was in here, down in the basement, a couple of times, and she's exactly the same. Years ago, Sylvester would bring her car in to the shop, and she'd sit the kid there. One time, she looked so bored, I gave her one of Kurt's old coloring books he'd left hanging around. I put the crayons in her hand and she turned those eyes on me like I'd given her a treasure. You don't forget that," he explained with a smirk.

"They get fixated on the weirdest things," Carole shook her head.

"Can you blame them though?" Burt pointed out. "Hell, if I didn't know about the daughter, I'd have trouble picturing her as a parent, too. I still do."

"Burt," Carole frowned.

"You're telling me you don't wonder what it would be like, to have that woman as your parent?"

"I'm not getting in the middle of it," Carole maintained. "We don't know their situation, and as far as I can tell, there's no father in the picture. You and I both know what that's like."

"Right, of course," Burt nodded. "Sorry." They'd left it alone for a minute before he smiled.

"What?" Carole asked.

"You know the one good talk I ever had with that woman was to do with her daughter?"

"When was that?"

"Oh, the kid must have been… three, four? Sylvester had to come in to the shop a few times in the same month, and she was getting more aggravated every time, but she'd chew us out all cheerful so Brittany didn't catch on to it."

"You call that a good talk?"

"No, the little girl was curious and she wanted to see what we were doing. I was all for showing her whatever she wanted to see, but it wasn't up to me. Sylvester said yes, so I took the kid around, made sure she didn't get hurt or dirty. By the time I got her back to her mother, she couldn't stop babbling, had the biggest smile," he pointed about his face. Carole laughed. "I knew Sylvester was pissed at us about her car, even though it wasn't our fault what was taking so long. But she'd see her daughter with that smile… She thanked me for taking such good care of her car, and she meant it."

"There, see?" Carole was pleased to hear it.

"So what do we do about Kurt, and Finn?" he asked.

"I wouldn't worry too much about them. If they haven't connected the dots, they probably won't. They'll forget all about it."

A few days later, they heard about the incident in the McKinley auditorium, where Brittany had been injured and taken to the hospital. It hadn't taken long that one of their sons had slipped and revealed what they had discovered, that Brittany was Coach Sylvester's daughter. It was bigger than they had realized. Apparently, the whole thing had been meant to be a secret. Burt and Carole wondered just how many people knew this secret of hers without any of them realizing.

As it had been something of a topic around them in the last week, it was only natural that they had made a visit to the hospital the next day, bringing a get well gift for Brittany, and a care package for her mother keeping to her bedside. Sue had some hesitation in welcoming them, but maybe for knowing they were Glee Club parents, she finally relaxed. She thanked them, left humbled by her daughter's injury. They also discovered Sue's mother had recently passed and they gave their sympathies. As a whole, this strange week they'd been hearing about was starting to make sense.

Sue Sylvester was her own person, and that person was not one they all necessarily enjoyed having to deal with. But she was also a mother, and Burt and Carole knew at least that aspect of her life. It wasn't up to them or anyone else to decide what was best. She had raised her daughter well, and she loved her, probably more than she'd ever loved anyone else on this earth.

THE END

* * *

******A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
****In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
************always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!**


End file.
